


Аверс/реверс

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Подростковая мелодрама с размахом.





	Аверс/реверс

Вообще-то Стив ничего не имел против Мадонны. Нет, правда, она ему даже нравилась. Не Фарра Фоссет, конечно, но тоже вполне себе знойная штучка. За рулем он часто подпевал её песням, когда слышал по радио. Ну а То Самое выступление на MTV и вовсе было просто улёт, горячее и не придумаешь.

Проблема была в том, что Тине — а пили сегодня в честь ее дня рождения — Мадонна нравилась еще больше. Настолько что на Хэллоуин она даже вырядилась точь-в-точь как в клипе: белый корсет с пышной юбкой, кружевные перчатки и бусы. Чертова уйма бус. И теперь влюбленный в Тину Тэдди Горовиц, желая ей угодить, ставил все ее любимые песни по кругу, одну за другой.

Стив ему сочувствовал, но не слишком. Что с Тиной Горовицу ничего не светит, было ясно, как божий день. Красавица, хохотунья, кумир всех хокинских парней. В прежние времена Стив и сам не прочь был с ней позубоскалить на перемене, но, к счастью, вовремя опомнился и, перекрестившись, поставил жирный крест на этой идее. Связываться с подружками Кэрол было себе дороже. Тем более, что, по слухам, Тина уже третий месяц «сохла» по Билли Харгроуву, новенькому из Калифорнии. Всеобщих восторгов на его счет Стив не разделял, но, стоило признать, в сравнении с загорелым и мускулистым Билли шансы у очкарика Тэдди были откровенно невелики.

Даже странно, что Харгроув до сих пор не заявил на нее свои права. Стив точно помнил, что не раз и не два слышал в мужской раздевалке, как во время ленивого трепа после тренировки Билли упоминал, будто тащится от высоких светлокожих брюнеток с карими глазами. Совсем как Тина.

Так что к моменту, когда Material Girl Мадонны заиграла в четвертый или пятый раз, запас мужской солидарности у Стива иссяк окончательно, и его замутило.

Возможно, виновата в этом была вовсе не песня, а очередной стакан пунша, черт его знает. Стив давно сбился со счета, но чувствовал, что если не хочет провести остаток вечера в обнимку с унитазом, то с выпивкой на сегодня пора было завязывать. Не то старине Чаку, с которым они вместе ходили в баскетбольную секцию, придется везти его домой на буксире.

Вообще говоря, пить Стив умел. Не зря он два года подряд носил титул Короля Бочки, пока прошлой осенью Харгроув не побил его рекорд, продержавшись целых сорок две секунды. Так что основные правила он знал, как «Аве Мария»: напитки не смешивать, градус не понижать, бухло газировкой не запивать. Благодаря этому даже с самых разухабистых пьянок Стив всегда уходил на своих двоих и вполне заслуженно мог гордиться тем, что свою меру знает.

Вот только не сегодня. Сегодня он ни про какую меру и слышать не желал.

Хотелось забыться. Забыться, надраться, почувствовать себя легким, как перышко. Вернуть к жизни прежнего Короля Стива, стать на время тем беззаботным повесой, каким он был до встречи с Нэнси.

Стоит ли говорить, что ни черта у него не вышло?

Весь вечер Стив танцевал до упаду, наперебой приглашая девчонок. И если ему отказывала Трэйси, то в следующую же минуту обязательно находилась Эми, Дженнифер или Мэган, которые не прочь были зажечь с ним на пару песен. Они призывно улыбались ему, подмигивали густо подведенными глазами, и в мягком свете бра все казались хорошенькими, как зайчики из Плейбоя. И такими же одинаковыми. Одну от другой не отличишь.

От них сладко пахло разгоряченным телом и духами, Стив скакал с ними под музыку по гостиной, пока не начинала кружиться голова, а после вел к кухонному островку, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику пунша. Он зажимал их в тихом уголке под лестницей, шептал на ухо умопомрачительные глупости, от которых девчонки краснели и хихикали, стыдливо прикрывая рот ладошкой, обещал им следующий танец и... Забывал о них к чертовой матери, стоило только отвернуться. От него не уйдет.

С имиджем славного парня, который намертво приклеился к нему за год, это не слишком вязалось, но какой смысл быть хорошим, когда тебя все равно променяли на Джонатана Байерса?

Стив тяжело вздохнул и оттянул ворот джемпера. В конце рождественских каникул ударили сильные морозы, и в доме у Тины было жарко натоплено. Ему было душно, к горлу подкатывала дурнота. С безудержным весельем сегодня как-то не складывалось. Поставив пустой стакан на край стола, Стив стал протискиваться сквозь галдящую толпу к черному ходу.

Стрельнув по дороге сигарету у Ковальски, он выскользнул на крыльцо. Морозный воздух тут же обжег ему щеки. Стив осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Стало тихо. Прислонившись боком к деревянной балке, он зажал сигарету между зубами и запалил кончик, прикрывая огонек ладонью. Во рту загорчило, едкий дым жаром опалил нёбо, наждачкой прошелся по горлу и, смешавшись с его дыханием, сизой струйкой устремился в темное небо.

Стало легче, но ненамного.

Вообще-то Стив курил мало. Так, баловался иногда на вечеринках, больше для форсу, чем в самом деле испытывая удовольствие. Но ему нравилось, как это выглядит: вынуть сигарету из-за уха, щелкнуть тяжелой металлической зажигалкой и затянуться, хитро прищурившись, как Хэмфри Богарт. Шик!

Девчонки от такого приходили в полный восторг, и Стив не упускал шанса произвести на них впечатление. Срабатывало в девяти случаях из десяти.

Привычная схема дала сбой всего один раз, когда после демонстрации неслыханных возможностей на вечеринке — шутка ли, осушить банку пива одним махом через пробитое ножом отверстие! — Стив развалился в садовом кресле у бассейна, и Нэнси Уилер, глядя на него влюбленными глазами, заявила, что он весь целиком и полностью состоит из клише.

Тогда он только пожал плечами. Даже если и так, то что с того? Какая разница, если тем вечером она все равно согласилась подняться с ним в его комнату?

Сейчас он думал иначе. Самое паршивое, что он понимал, почему Нэнси выбрала Джонатана, а не его. Стив даже удивлялся теперь, как они продержались вместе целый год без стычек и ссор. Очевидно же было, что Стив ей не пара. В конце концов, кому нужна горстка клише, пусть даже и со смазливой физиономией? Уж точно не Нэнси Уилер.

Недостаточно чуткий, недостаточно умный, недостаточно образованный. Куда ни плюнь, со всех сторон Стив был сплошным разочарованием. Всего и достоинств, что богатый папа и сомнительная популярность в школе. Да и от той в последнее время остались одни воспоминания. Неудивительно, что Нэнси его бросила.

Стив горько хмыкнул себе под нос, стряхнул столбик пепла и снова затянулся. Надо же, сигарета истлела почти наполовину, а он даже и не заметил. Впрочем, как обычно.

Что их с Нэнси роман стремительно катится в пропасть, он тоже не замечал до самого конца. Думал, она просто хандрит, пытался ее отвлечь, развеселить. А ей в это время было нужно совсем другое. И Стив не сумел ей этого дать. Зато, видимо, смог Джонатан. Черт бы его побрал!

Он готов был руку дать на отсечение, что Байерс не только знал наперечет всех этих мертвых поэтов, которыми зачитывалась Нэнси, но и каким-то шестым чувством знал, как посочувствовать ей, как поддержать. И, конечно, он знал, что делать со своей жизнью после школы, в какой поступать колледж, хотя до выпуска ему еще целых полтора года, как и самой Нэнси.

Ничем из этого списка Стив похвастаться не мог. Единственное, что, вопреки ожиданиям, хоть как-то держало его самооценку на плаву, была ситуация с родителями Барб. И хотя по факту последнее слово в их споре осталось за Нэнси, Стив втайне был непробиваемо, железобетонно уверен в том, что он прав.

Нет, правда, вот что он должен был сделать? Сказать Нэнси: да, дорогая, давай раскроем правду, а заодно выведем этих мерзавцев из лаборатории на чистую воду? Правительство, военных, ЦРУ? Кто там еще был в этом деле замешан?

Так что ли?

Справедливость для Барб — все это очень красиво звучало в теории. Вот только Стив слишком хорошо понимал, куда эта авантюра могла их привести. Прямиком в тюрьму строгого режима. С правительством шутки плохи.

Будь это дурацкое телешоу про братьев Харди, где школьники лихо раскрывают преступления и правительственные заговоры, идея Нэнси, может быть, и прокатила. Но это был не сериал, а они не братья Харди и Нэнси Дрю. В реальной жизни все могло закончиться куда как плачевнее. И Нэнс повела себя как законченная эгоистка, поставив всю свою семью под удар, чтобы избавиться от чувства вины. Еще и Джонатана в это втянула.

Нет, здорово, конечно, что у них все так круто получилось, и они смогли рассказать хотя бы часть правды и избавить родителей Барб от вечных мук поисков. А если бы нет? Если бы ничего не вышло? Их семьи оказались бы разрушены. Все было очевидно, но думать об этом никто не хотел. 

Но победителей же не судят, верно?

Что бы там Нэнс про него ни думала, Стив не был ни трусом, ни лжецом, ни самовлюбленной скотиной, которая только о себе и думает.

Он сочувствовал родителям Барб. Он им ужасно сочувствовал. Он хорошо понимал, какое страшное горе свалилось на Холландов, когда пропала их дочь... Ну ладно, возможно, ему немного не хватало воображения, чтобы в полной мере все осознать, но с другой стороны стать приманкой для демопсов Стив тоже решил не от большого ума или какой-то невьебенной храбрости. Просто не до конца понимал, что псы действительно могут разорвать его на части. И все-таки ему было не наплевать.

Всякий раз, когда родители Барб приглашали их с Нэнси на ужин, это становилось для него тяжким испытанием. В гостях у Холландов Стив все время чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он понятия не имел, как себя вести, что говорить, что делать. Он извивался как уж на сковородке, придумывая про себя сотни, тысячи предлогов — один краше другого, лишь бы только не отбывать эту мучительную повинность.

В конце концов, Стив не то что не дружил с Барб, он даже не был с ней толком знаком! Не говоря уже о ее семье. Для него Барб была всего лишь одной из сотен девочек в школе. Даже не самой симпатичной. И он имел полное право не ходить на эти ужины. Он знал это. И все-таки, каждый раз в семь вечера он был как штык на пороге их дома.  
Потому что это было важно для Нэнси.

Ради нее он был готов приходить в эту заставленную фотографиями гостиную, слушать рассказы мистера и миссис Холланд о том, какой прелестной малышкой была их Барб, изображать непринужденную беседу, хотя вся эта ситуация буквально убивала его. Но он знал, что Нэнс приходится еще тяжелее, ведь Барб была ее лучшей подругой. И Стив считал, что должен быть с ней рядом, чтобы держать за руку. Это все, что он мог сделать.

Но, если бы ему пришлось выбирать, он бы в первую очередь подумал о благополучии своей семьи, своих близких. Он бы подумал о Нэнси.

Если это теперь называется трусостью, то окей, тогда он действительно трус. Трус и эгоист. Пристрелите его за это!

Стив с глухим стоном провел ладонями по лицу и растер щеки, разгоняя кровь.

Так, с выпивкой на сегодня определенно пора было завязывать. С нытьем и самобичеванием тоже. Фарш обратно все равно уже не провернуть, а он сюда не за этим пришел.

За спиной скрипнула дверь. В ночную тишину резко ворвался гомон толпы: звон стекла, чей-то смех, звуки музыки.... Опять Мадонна. Стив усмехнулся и покачал головой. Видимо, Тэдди не собирался так просто сдаваться. Затем все стихло, и кто-то тяжелой поступью вышел на крыльцо.

Раздался шорох, щелкнула зажигалка, и в морозном воздухе поплыл густой запах крепкого табака. Стив слегка напрягся. Запах казался смутно знакомым. Кто-то крякнул у него за спиной, Стив не выдержал и обернулся, стараясь изобразить на лице максимум безразличия.

У него почти получилось. Почти.

Потому что перед ним оказался никто иной, как Билли Харгроув.

Расхристанный, с встрепанными кудрями, он стоял перед ним в полурасстегнутой рубашке, как у Джона Бон Джови, и потрепанной кожаной куртке, слишком легкой для середины зимы. Стив посмотрел на него с сомнением. Не иначе как у этого придурка были запасные почки. Даже смотреть на него было холодно. Но выглядел Билли эффектно, ничего не скажешь. Кожа на мускулистой груди блестела от пота, в углу рта свисала зажженная сигарета, а в левом ухе тускло поблескивало острие серьги. Вид у него был довольный и немного усталый. Оттраханный. Похоже, засранцу сегодня уже перепало.

Поймав его взгляд, Харгроув довольно оскалился и, выпустив в тёмное небо клуб дыма, провел языком из стороны в сторону. Глаза у него загорелись. В этот момент он был похож на крупного хищного зверя, тигра или ягуара, увидевшего перед собой добычу.

На лице у Стива промелькнула досада.

После той стычки у Байерсов в начале ноября они с Билли практически не пересекались. У них было не так много совместных уроков, и виделись чаще всего они в школьных коридорах, на баскетболе или на парковке после уроков. Первое время Харгроув ходил мрачнее тучи, на тренировках играл сосредоточенно и жестко, но зато молча, и в целом выглядел довольно присмиревшим.

Стива это не удивляло; от компании мелких задротов он слышал, что Билли здорово влетело от родителей за драку. Со слов Макс он знал, что тот даже попал под домашний арест и весь первый семестр передвигался строго по маршруту дом — школа — дом, ни на шаг не отклоняясь от заданного курса.

Но ближе к Рождеству поводья, очевидно, ослабли. Харгроув взбодрился, к нему вернулась былая самоуверенность. Публично унизить Стива он больше не пытался, но, проходя мимо, не упускал возможности отпустить в его адрес очередную двусмысленную колкость.

Сделав над собой усилие, Стив отвернулся и уставился в темноту двора, малодушно надеясь, что Билли окажется не в настроении вести разговоры, и он сможет спокойно докурить и свалить домой. Могло ведь ему хотя бы в этом сегодня повезти?

Его надеждам не суждено было сбыться. В следующую же секунду Билли его окликнул:

— Харрингтон, — он сбежал вниз по ступеням и, прислонившись спиной к перилам, устроился напротив Стива. Затянувшись еще раз, он выпустил клуб дыма и сверкнул зубами. — Какими судьбами? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Кажется, он собирался как следует повеселиться. Стив его энтузиазма не разделял.

— То же, что и ты, — буркнул он, приподняв зажатую между пальцев сигарету. И тут же увидел, что она почти догорела. Щелчком отправив бычок в стоявшую на перилах импровизированную пепельницу, Стив развернулся и сделал шаг в сторону двери. Играть роль мыши для этого помойного кота-переростка он был не в настроении.

— Ходят слухи, что траур по великой любви с мисс Совершенство подошел к концу. Король Стив снова в строю, на боевом коне и даже отправился на охоту, — Билли жестом преградил ему дорогу и вкрадчивым голосом поинтересовался: — Это правда?

— Твое какое дело, — огрызнулся Стив.

— Чисто практический интерес, Харрингтон. Горячих крошек в этой дыре не так много. Каждая стоящая телка на вес золота.

— Опасаешься конкуренции, Харгроув? — Стив усмехнулся. — Кто бы мог подумать.

— Предпочитаю знать, что происходит на моей территории, — отрезал Билли, проигнорировав его выпад. Но по тому, как напряглись его плечи, Стив понял, что попал в яблочко.

Надо же. А со стороны казалось, что самоуверенностью Харгроува можно было прошибать кирпичные стены. Впрочем, ничего удивительного. По нему самому тоже не скажешь, что вместе с девушкой он продолбал и остатки былой уверенности в себе. А у Билли что, на лбу это должно быть написано?

— С каких это пор она стала твоей? — наигранно удивился Стив, неожиданно для себя вступая в игру.

Почему нет? Если не получилось отвлечься, клея девчонок на вечеринке, можно попробовать зайти с другого фланга. Эта холодная война давно его напрягала.

— С тех самых, как ты сдал школу без боя. Разве что ключи от ворот с поклоном не вынес.

— Было не до пустяков, нашлись дела поважнее.

— Оправдания для слабаков, — фыркнул Билли и выпустил ему в лицо клуб дыма.

— Как скажешь, — развел Стив руками. — Но ты учти, как сдал ворота, так могу и отыграть их обратно. Плевое дело.

— Мечтай-мечтай, детка.

— Не веришь?

— С чего вдруг? — Билли расплылся в гадкой ухмылке. — Без обид, амиго. Но бьешь ты как девчонка.

— Это как Макс, что ли? — уточнил Стив, с интересом наблюдая, как Билли с разбегу угодил прямо в расставленную ловушку.

Реакция последовала незамедлительно. Билли нахмурился и сжал челюсти. На скулах заиграли желваки. Стив был уверен, что в лицо ему вот-вот полетит кулак — свое недовольство Харгроув выражал, как правило, быстро, а что не так объяснял доступно и на пальцах — и приготовился дать отпор. Но, к его удивлению, Билли сдержался.

— Не нарывайся, Харрингтон. Не советую, — недобро сощурившись, процедил он сквозь зубы.

— А то что? Отшлепаешь меня по попе и оставишь без сладкого после ужина? Брось, Харгроув. Не знаю, что ты там о себе возомнил, но лучше бы тебе оставить эти замашки обезьяньего царька. Мы с тобой играем на равных, заруби это себе на носу. И если один раз мне не повезло, это вовсе не значит, что и в следующий раз удача будет на твоей стороне.

Стив усмехнулся и расправил плечи, чувствуя странную легкость во всем теле.

Открытый конфликт — вот чего ему действительно не хватало, а вовсе не нажраться и зажимать девчонок по темным углам. Теперь он действительно казался себе легким и невесомым как перышко и чувствовал свободу говорить, что думает, не стремясь показаться взрослее или осознаннее, чем он есть на самом деле. Не боясь кого-то обидеть. Просто позволив себе быть собой, а не недосягаемым идеалом, которым он пытался стать ради Нэнси.

И сейчас... Видит бог, Стив был довольно мирным парнем, без инстинктов бойцовской собаки. Он не стремился к схватке во что бы то ни стало, но и бегать от драки тоже больше не собирался. Боже упаси.

Харгроув хочет потягаться, у кого член длиннее и тяжелее яйца? Что ж, Стив был не против продемонстрировать, кто тут действительно большая собака. И за что его прозвали Королём _на самом деле_.

Удивительно, но вспышка ярости за его тирадой не последовала. Скорее наоборот. Билли одобрительно крякнул и с интересом посмотрел на него.

— Ух ты! Надо же, как мы заговорили, — он хрипло рассмеялся и подошел к Стиву почти вплотную. Теперь их разделяли считанные дюймы. Стив даже мог почувствовать жар, исходящий от его разгоряченного тела.. — Никак чувство собственного достоинства проснулось, а, Харрингтон?

Что?

Стив удивленно моргнул. У него было стойкое ощущение, будто он только что на полному ходу врезался в тяжелую стеклянную дверь, и теперь стоял растерянный, оглушенный, с шишкой на лбу, и готов был взвыть от обиды и боли.

Он резко вдохнул и выдохнул через ноздри.

Ах ты... Ах ты паскуда!

Он никак не мог привыкнуть, что с Билли все время приходилось быть начеку. Он старался держать ухо востро, но это его не слишком спасало. Стиву никогда не удавалось отследить тот момент, когда Билли вдруг шел в атаку, и безобидные, на первый взгляд, подколки сменялись серией быстрых тычков под ребра, после которых, как вишенка на торте, следовал короткий мощный хук слева. Он пропускал удар и... И все. Дальше можно было считать до десяти и ждать гонга.

В этом-то и заключалась проблема, а вовсе не в том, кто кому набил морду перед Рождеством.

Тем временем Билли, не обращая внимание на его реакцию, глубоко затянулся и с довольной кошачьей ухмылкой продолжил:

— Эй, а ты, оказывается, не размазня. С тобой можно иметь дело, — он хлопнул его по плечу, как будто они были старыми приятелями, и Стив едва удержался, чтобы не смахнуть его руку. — Так и надо. Никогда и никому не давай спуску, чувак. Люди — сволочи, не успеешь оглянуться, как они уже превратят твою задницу в коврик у двери и начнут вытирать об тебя ноги.

— Можно иметь дело? — тупо повторил Стив, не зная, что на это ответить.

Даже похвала из уст Билли звучала как оскорбление. Возможно, в воображении Харгроува его слова должны были стать чем-то вроде оливковой ветви, протянутой в знак мира, и произнес он их с самыми благими намерениями (в чем Стив сомневался), но добился он ровно противоположного эффекта. И если в начале вечера Стиву было на него насрать, он и не вспоминал о его существовании, ну почти, то сейчас руки у него так и чесались вернуть Билли должок и засветить ему пепельницей прямо по физиономии.

Но, как ни заманчива была идея, воплотить ее в жизнь Стив попросту не успел. Дверь за спиной Билли приоткрылась, и в образовавшуюся щель высунулась лохматая голова Питера Горски по кличке «Лже-Цезарь».

Прозвали его так с легкой руки Билли Харгроува. На вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина он громко, во всеуслышание, спросил у Пита, какого черта тот напялил лавровый венок римского триумфатора, а тога у него из наволочки, как у простого патриция. Он что, лже-цезарь? С тех пор прозвище прилипло к нему намертво.

— А, вот вы где, парни! — воскликнул он, едва их увидел. Он шире распахнул дверь, и из-за его спины с любопытством выглянула рыжая Викки Кармайкл, подруга Тины и Кэрол. Стив мельком видел, как в начале ноября Билли подвозил её пару раз после занятий. Но, видимо, у них так и не срослось.

— Чего тебе, Горски? — резко спросил Билли, повернув голову вполоборота. Вынуть сигарету изо рта он даже удосужился. Голос звучал недовольно, как будто Пит оторвал его от безумно важного дела. Конечно, что может быть важнее, чем доставать Стива?

— Эй, хорош тут яйца морозить! — возмущенно затарахтел Пит, как будто его лично задевало, что кто-то во время пьянки может тусить в одиночку. Стив едва заметно поморщился; глотка у него была луженая, и он совсем ее не щадил. — Айда с нами в «Передай апельсин» играть, нам как раз двоих парней для ровного счета не хватает. — Он указал большим пальцем на стоящую за его спиной Викки и выразительно подмигнул. — Ну что, согласны?

Стив посмотрел на него с сомнением. Не то чтобы ему была нужна игра, чтобы пообжиматься с девчонкой. Он и так без проблем мог сорвать поцелуй любой местной красотки.

«Кроме Нэнси» — немедленно уточнил внутренний голос, и Стив с досадой от него отмахнулся.

Да-да, кроме Нэнси, черт побери. Но она бы и не стала играть в эти глупые игры. И вообще тему Нэнси давно пора было закрыть. Сдохло так сдохло. Не о чем тут больше говорить.

К тому же, Стиву уже собирался валить отсюда.

Ага. Два раза. Все три.

— Конечно мы в деле, — не раздумывая ни секунды, ответил Билли за них двоих и пихнул его локтем в бок. — Кто же от такого отказывается! Да, Харрингтон?

Стив и глазом моргнуть не успел, как Билли уже схватил его за руку и потянул за собой. Вырываться было как-то глупо, и он, пожав плечами, позволил Харгроуву увести себя вслед за Питом и Викки. Он только мимолетно подумал, что, возможно, ошибся насчет его успехов на любовном фронте. Раз он как бойскаут первым помчался в бой, как только речь зашла про игру с поцелуями.

На кухне уже собралась добрая половина их параллели. Гремела музыка. Над стеклянной чашей с пуншем — точкой всеобщего притяжения — клубился белый дымок. Парни и девчонки тусили возле кухонного островка, покачивая головами в такт песне, и время от времени чокались пластиковыми стаканчиками. Кое-кто пританцовывал на месте. С разных сторон то и дело раздавались взрывы хохота. В дальнем углу самозабвенно целовалась, не замечая никого вокруг, пьяная в драбадан парочка.

«Ну этим-то игра и даром не сдалась», — подумал про себя Стив, оглядываясь по сторонам. — «Еще немного и им скорее понадобится место, где бы уединиться».

— Эй, народ, смотрите, кого я привел! — завопил Пит, перекрикивая рев музыки.

Толпа одобрительно загудела. Девчонки при виде них сразу оживились. Некоторые даже помахали в знак приветствия полупустыми стаканчиками. Томми и Кэрол, разумеется, были тут. Едва ли не единственная пара из присутствующих. Все остальные были, что называется, в активном поиске.

— Ну что, начинаем? — хлопнула Кэрол в ладоши и, подавая пример остальным, вышла на середину комнаты.

— Да-а-а, — раздался нестройный гул голосов, и после короткой заминки ребята начали в шахматном порядке выстраиваться в шеренгу: парень — девушка, парень — девушка.

На самом деле, игра была совершенно немудреная. Стив играл в нее сотню раз. Берешь апельсин, зажимаешь между плечом и подбородком и передаешь другому, стараясь не уронить на пол. Руками помогать себе запрещено, телом — сколько душе угодно, поэтому иной раз завалить квест было едва ли не занимательнее, чем передать дальше по эстафете. Роняешь — получаешь неловкий поцелуй под гогот и улюлюканье и отправляешься в хвост очереди. И так по кругу.

Проще простого.

Толпа стала быстро рассасываться. Стив заозирался, прикидывая, за кем бы ему пристроиться, как из-за спины вдруг вынырнула давешняя красотка Викки, взяла его под руку и повела за собой. Вот и славно. И думать ни о чем не надо. Просто играть. Он, правда, слегка удивился, когда обнаружил, что Викки вклинилась прямо перед Харгроувом, но быстро сообразил, что к чему. Видимо, у Викки все еще были на него виды, и она хотела попытать удачи. А Стив был ей нужен для отвода глаз.

Что ж, он не возражал.

Игра шла своим чередом. Пару раз цепочка прерывалась, когда кто-то неуклюжий, или наоборот, слишком уж предприимчивый ронял апельсин, но ничего, что могло бы привлечь всеобщее внимание и сорвать аплодисменты, не происходило.  
По идее, каждый раз, когда апельсин падал, круг надо было запускать заново, но народу в кухне набилось порядочно, и на это правило решили забить. А то ребята в хвосте цепочки могли так и не дождаться своей очереди.

Стив расслабился. В голове приятно шумело. Злость на Билли никуда не делась, но она словно улеглась где-то внутри, как мутный осадок на дне стакана, и не мешала больше наслаждаться вечером.

Тем более, что компания подобралась отличная. Стив оказался зажат между двумя хорошенькими девчонками, и ни одна из них не вызывала у него протеста. Слева от Стива стояла рыжая Викки, справа — кудрявая Мэгги Вудфорд. Когда очередь наконец-то дошла до него, Стив ловко подхватил у нее апельсин, легонько потерся кончиком носа об ее щеку и с удовольствием отметил, что она покраснела. Засмотревшись, он чуть было не уронил свою добычу, но в последний спохватился и торопливо зажал апельсин подбородком.

«Упс», — попытался изобразить он с помощью пантомимы и чуть снова его не уронил. Мэгги хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладошкой, и Стив, очень довольный собой, повернулся к Викки, чтобы передать ей эстафету. Но та вдруг совершенно неожиданно ойкнула и, пробормотав: «Кажется, мне нехорошо», опрометью бросилась вон из кухни.

А Стив остался стоять там как дурак. С зажатым у плеча апельсином. Уставившись прямо на Билли Харгроува, мать его за ногу.

Он был уверен, что если бы не эффект неожиданности, все прошло бы гладко, как по маслу.

Что он, в первый раз оказывался в игре нос к носу с парнями? Да конечно! Это в начале игры все разбиваются по парам в шахматном порядке, а в хвосте ты можешь напороться на кого угодно. И ничего, никто пока не умер.

Пока. Вот он сейчас первым и станет.

Потому что... Блядь. Ну не с Билли же Харгроувом! Последним человеком на земле, с которым Стив бы хотел оказаться в таком положении.

Все резко замолчали, и в наступившей вдруг тишине с громким хлопком лопнул пузырь жвачки.

Стиву даже не надо было поворачиваться, чтобы догадаться, чей он. Кэрол, конечно.

Чертыхнувшись, он уставился прямо перед собой, лихорадочно соображая, что делать дальше. Харгроув гадко ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на него с вызовом, всем своим видом как бы говоря: ну, и как ты теперь будешь выкручиваться, красавчик?

Вот гад! Да он же ждал, что Стив сейчас психанет и откажется играть дальше. И тогда можно будет снова безнаказанно над ним издеваться до конца школы.

«Не дождешься», — сжал челюсти Стив. — «Сейчас мы все равно что в одной команде. А это значит, что я передам тебе пас и глазом не моргну. Только игра, ничего личного».

И ни одна собака не посмеет сказать, что Стив Харрингтон струсил.

Он сделал шаг вперед. Теперь они стояли практически вплотную друг к другу, и Стив чувствовал излучаемое Билли тепло, слышал его запах. Пахло, вопреки ожиданиями, довольно приятно. Разгоряченной кожей, мускусом, табаком и немного потом.

Надо же, ни за что бы не подумал.

Не то чтобы Стив всерьез об этом задумывался. Просто в его представлении Харгроув был скорее из тех, кто пользуется дешевым одеколоном из ближайшего супермаркета. Так что это стало для него сюрпризом.

Тем временем, Билли лениво склонил к нему голову. Его лицо оказалось совсем близко. Между губами мелькнул влажный кончик розового от пунша языка, и у Стива тут же во рту пересохло.

Поймав себя на том, что смотрит на его губы с опаской, Стив разозлился.

Этого еще не хватало! Он вовсе не нервничает. Ни капельки.

Пытаясь побороть неловкость, Стив придвинулся ближе, чтобы уж точно обошлось без осечек, и положил руку Билли на плечо.

Молчание за спиной его напрягало. Казалось, все на них смотрят. Впрочем, скорее всего, так оно и было.

— Давай, рожай, Харрингтон, — подал вдруг голос Харгроув. Стив перевел взгляд на его глаза. Билли томно смотрел на него из-под длиннющих черных ресниц. — Хорош уже мять сиськи. Это всего лишь сраный апельсин, а не минет или что похлеще. Хотя от минета я бы, пожалуй, не отказался.

И он бросил выразительный взгляд на губы Стива.

Толпа за спиной грохнула, и Стив окончательно рассвирепел. Этот гад еще и издевается!

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь затыкаешься? — огрызнулся он сквозь зубы и склонил голову на бок, пристраиваясь, как для поцелуя.

Дыхание Билли влажно пощекотало ему мочку уха, и Стив раздраженно закатил глаза, когда тот мимолетно коснулся его лица шершавой щекой, забирая свою законную добычу.

Давай уже, быстрее. Ну!

— Не-а! — самодовольно осклабился Билли. И выронил апельсин.

А дальше все было как в кино при замедленной съемке.

Билли на глазах поменялся в лице. Зрачки расширились, улыбка стекла с лица, как рисунок мелом с асфальта, губы сами собой сложились в беззвучное «Блядь!». Он подался вперед всем телом, пытаясь остановить падение. Но тщетно.

С глухим стуком апельсин упал на выложенной кафельной плиткой пол и укатился куда-то под стол.

Стало тихо, как в склепе. Гробовое молчание нарушал только голос Мадонны, которая весело распевала на весь дом набившую оскомину «Like a Virgin».

Стив застыл на месте, лихорадочно соображая, что делать.

За спиной кто-то гадко расхохотался и стукнул кулаком по столу, Стив готов был поспорить, что это Томми, они с Кэрол были большими любителями неловких ситуация.

— Поцелуй! — выкрикнул кто-то из девчонок, и пьяная толпа радостно подхватила, скандируя: — Поцелуй! Поцелуй! Поцелуй!

Господи, можно подумать, поцелуй двух парней — это прямо-таки событие года.

По виску медленно стекла капля пота. Срочно надо было что-то предпринять.

Но, переглянувшись с Билли, Стив обнаружил, что тот растерян так же, как и он. Кажется, впервые на его памяти. А еще, что Билли смущен, и что эта ситуация напрягала его, едва ли не больше, чем самого Стива. Плечи закаменели, губы поджались в тонкую линию, в глазах плескалась паника.

Ну и ну. Вот тебе и раскованный парень из Калифорнии. Не то чтобы Стив его не понимал, но...

Стив моргнул, в голове у него будто лампочка загорелась. Он внезапно сообразил, как можно убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом: сбить с Билли спесь и заново утвердить среди одноклассников свой статус. Неважно, стремился он в самом деле быть королем или нет. Чего он действительно не хотел, так это чтобы люди принимали его задницу за коврик для ног. И если для этого надо показать, кто здесь главный... Что ж.

Наверное, он и правда пьян в стельку, и завтра идея покажется ему ужасной, но сейчас... Сейчас он был в полном восторге от собственной задумки и, пока Билли не успел прочухаться, поспешил воплотить ее в жизнь.

В смысле, поцеловал его.

Стив думал, что ограничится лишь сухим касанием губ. Просто чтобы обозначить: он сделал это, он не сдрейфил. Но когда толпа за спиной взвыла, Стив понял, что дать задний ход и отделаться символическим поцелуем, как какой-то детсадовец, не выйдет. Отступать некуда, надо идти до конца.

Чьего именно, Стив старался не задумываться. Вместо этого он положил руку Билли на затылок, плотнее прижался к его губам и, дрожа от волнения и собственной пьяной удали, надавил на них языком.

Удивительно, но страха совсем не было. Ну в самом деле, геенна огненная перед ним не разверзнется и педиком от одного поцелуя смеху ради он тоже не станет. Так к чему переживать? Все равно не поможет.

Стив никогда не целовался с парнями, и ему было интересно: а как это вообще?

Оказалось, нет никакой разницы. Ну да, мешал с непривычки одинаковый рост, кусала кожу щетина на подбородке; Харгроув плоховато побрился с утра. И, общем-то, все.

Было бы из-за чего шум поднимать.

Хуже того. Оказалось, что целоваться с Билли — все равно что есть руками грейпфрут. В детстве, когда мама ловила его за этим занятием, ему каждый раз здорово влетало от нее за «плебейские манеры», но Стив, хоть и не спорил, упрямо продолжал делать по-своему, пока никто не видит.

С грейпфрутом вечно казалось, что сложнее всего очистить его от толстой и неподатливой кожуры, но на деле содрать ее было раз плюнуть. А самое сложное начиналось уже после, когда Стив снимал с темно-розовой мякоти полупрозрачную пленку, и горьковатый сок сочился по рукам и больно щипал его за пальцы.

Но остановиться или взять специальную ложку? Вот еще! Он не за тем брал запретный плод в руки.

Так и с Билли.

Оказалось, что раздвинуть губы и влажно мазнуть по ним языком — проще простого. Билли так обалдел от неожиданности, что даже и не протестовал. Гораздо сложнее было остановиться.

Он не стал лезть к нему в рот по самые гланды и трахать языком. Слишком грубо. Не его стиль. Вместо этого он поцеловал Билли пару раз одними губами и, не встретив сопротивления, лизнул на пробу кончик его языка и слегка пососал, чувствуя вязкую табачную горечь.

По телу Билли прокатилась едва заметная дрожь, Стив бы даже не заметил, если бы не стоял так близко к нему. Дернулись бедра, а у Стива знакомо потянуло в паху тяжестью. На секунду ему показалось, что Билли вот-вот выкинет какой-нибудь фортель. Врежет ему или сам пойдет на таран. Что угодно, лишь бы не оставаться у Стива в долгу. Но нет. Стоило ему чуть усилить нажим, как Билли отпихнул его и сам резко отпрянул в сторону.

Он тяжело дышал, как после полумарафона. Глаза дикие, на щеках горели красные пятна, из уголка рта свисала ниточка слюны. Кажется, впервые в жизни ему отказало фирменное красноречие.

Стив знал, что лучше всего сейчас ему было бы промолчать. Свою программу он и так уже перевыполнил на ближайшие пару месяцев. Но что-то не давало ему просто пожать плечами и свалить нахрен отсюда.

Он облизнул губы. На языке все еще отдавало табачной горечью и сладким вишневым пуншем. Вкус греха, вкус запретного плода.

— А это тебе на ночь, — сказал он и, чувствуя, как вкус недавнего поцелуя обжигает ему язык, добавил: — Для вдохновения.

Не дожидаясь ответа, нарочито неторопливо направился в сторону входной двери под ошарашенными взглядами одноклассников.

— Динь-динь-динь, — раздался голос Кэрол у него за спиной. Стив чуть замедлил шаг. Коротко оглянувшись через плечо, он увидел, как Томми с притворным сочувствием хлопнул Билли по плечу и громко, на всю кухню, сказал:

— Чувак, а ведь он тебя сделал.

Стив усмехнулся и зашагал прочь. В груди жаром разливалось жгучее удовлетворение.

 

На утро обошлось на удивление без похмелья. Зазвенел будильник. По радио заиграла «Богемская рапсодия» Queen.

«Ее величества Queen», — поправил себя Стив и спустил ноги с кровати. Пошевелил пальцами и сонно прошлепал в ванную, радуясь, что пил только пунш и даже не прикасался вчера к пиву. И только там вспомнил.

— Твою мать, — ошарашенно пробормотал он, уставившись на свое отражение. Из зеркала на него смотрел взъерошенный подросток в мятой футболке весь в пене от зубной пасты. Волосы стояли дыбом, изо рта торчала зубная щетка. Челка и вовсе напоминала цунами, как его изображали на японских гравюрах, от которых сходила с ума мама.

Совсем не король. Совсем.

— Твою мать, — повторил Стив и покачал головой. — Что же я натворил...

Идея с поцелуем в качестве лобовой атаки, еще вчера казавшаяся блестящей, за ночь растеряла всю свою привлекательность и при свете дня уже не казалась такой удачной. Напротив, теперь она его ужасала.

Харгроув и его шакалы теперь до самого выпускного от него не отвяжутся.

Он уже заранее слышал их голоса.

«Ха-ха, а мы и не знали, что Король Стив предпочитает мальчиков! Скандал! Сенсация! Так вот почему Уилер бортанула тебя ради заморыша Байерса! Да, сладкий?»

А если слух еще дойдет до родителей, то все, труба.

Стив задушено простонал и с силой провел ладонями по щекам. Плеснул в лицо холодной воды. Лучше не стало.

В голову закралась робкая надежда, что, может ему все приснилось, но внутренний голос услужливо подсказывал: «Черта-с-два. Все это было наяву. Теперь вовек не отмоешься, Стиви-бой».

У внутреннего голоса был калифорнийский акцент и удивительно знакомые интонации, но Стиву было уже наплевать. Он влип по уши.

По пути в школу он рассеянно барабанил пальцами по рулю, раз за разом прокручивая перед внутренним взором мгновения той злосчастной игры. Уму непостижимо. Как его вообще угораздило!?

«В тот вечер злая звезда взошла над головой Стива, короля в изгнании», — сказал бы Дастин, если бы Стив рассказал ему о вчерашнем, и можно было бы отвесить ему подзатыльник и вместе посмеяться над неприятностями. Стало бы легче. Но Дастин лежал дома с ангиной и поделиться было решительно не с кем. Поэтому Стив просто сидел за рулем, следил за дорогой и морально готовился к новой волне издевок и гнусных намеков.

 

В школе его встретила тишина.

Не та, гнетущая, когда идешь по коридору, а все вокруг смотрят, шушукаются по углам и показывают на тебя пальцем, как на чудика, а такая... обычная. Когда всем пофиг.

В главном коридоре стояло привычное гудение. Хлопали дверцы шкафчиков, шелестели страницами конспектов заучки перед началом уроков, козыряли перед девчонками сопливые девятиклассники, еще только постигавшие тонкое искусство флирта. Девчонки — те, кто был на вечеринке, на Стива, конечно, поглядывали, но с интересом, беззлобно. Ни Томми, ни Билли нигде не было видно.

Остановившись возле своего шкафчика, Стив завозился с замком. Кто-то хлопнул его по плечу. Стив вздрогнул и обернулся, уверенный, что за спиной окажется Билли со своей верной тенью, но промахнулся. Это был всего лишь Пит Горски. Румяным колобком он пронесся мимо него и, не сбавляя шаг, бросил на ходу через плечо:

— Лихо ты его, Харрингтон!

— Так и надо, — кивнул незнакомый парень с нижней параллели. Кажется, Стив тоже его вчера видел. Еще несколько ребят одобрительно закивали.

Видимо, Харгроув допек не только его.

Не то чтобы это принципиально меняло дело, Стив все равно напряженно ждал встречи с Билли, и все-таки поддержка придавала уверенности.

В дверях показались Нэнси и Джонатан, и Стив счел за лучшее скрыться в кабинете тригонометрии. Выслушивать нотации от своей бывшей девушки в присутствии ее нового парня он был не в настроении. Потом, потом, все потом.

Сначала он разберется с Харгроувом.

Совместных уроков у них сегодня не было, и Стив ждал, что Билли поймает его в главном коридоре еще до начала занятий, но тот так и не пришел по его душу. Не объявился он и после на перемене. К третьему уроку в голову Стиву начали закрадываться сомнения, а не решил ли Харгроув прогулять сегодня, но шепоток одноклассников подсказывал, что тот в школе, и все с нетерпением ждут продолжение шоу. Проще говоря, все ждали, когда Билли придет бить Стиву морду. Никто не понимал, отчего он медлит.

После ланча у них была назначена тренировка, и в спортивный зал Стив шел с замиранием сердца.

К тому времени, когда он зашел в раздевалку, Билли уже был на месте. Он стоял в дальнем углу, одетый в спортивные шорты, и сосредоточенно рылся в своей сумке. Над ухом у него сыпал сальными шутками Томми, но не похоже, что Билли его вообще слушал, не говоря о том, чтобы слушать внимательно. При виде него, идея пришла Стиву в голову почти мгновенно.

— Эй, Харгроув, — окликнул он его от дверей, как можно более небрежно. Поймав взгляд Билли, Стив прошел к своему шкафчику в глубине комнаты и потянул рубашку за нижний край. Билли продолжал хмуро смотреть на него. Воодушевленный его вниманием, Стив разделся по пояс и принялся расстегивать ремень на джинсах. — Мне кажется, или ты меня теперь избегаешь?

Стив надеялся уловить хотя бы секундное замешательство, но не тут-то было. Стремительный, как тигровая акула, Билли оказался быстрее. Он радостно оскалился, давая понять, что оценил красоту замысла и принимает вызов, окинул его томным взглядом и тут же ловко отбил подачу.

— После того, что между нами было? — Билли провел языком по губам и издевательски прижал к сердцу левую руку. — Детка, да за кого ты меня принимаешь?

Сердце пропустило удар и ухнуло куда-то в низ живота. Стив чуть не прикусил кулак, чтобы не взвыть от восторга. Он ожидал чего угодно. Билли мог огрызнуться в ответ, мог начать бычить, мог даже проигнорировать его издевку, хоть это и было маловероятно. Но что он поддержит его дурацкую шутку, Стив совершенно не ожидал.

Билли скалился, как безумный, но глаза оставались при этом совершенно неподвижными.

«Мне крышка», — молнией пронеслось у Cтива в голове. — «Он меня убьет. В землю живым закопает».

Почему-то от этой мысли он развеселился, а мышцы внизу живота сладко поджались, как от щекотки, словно кто-то невидимый мягко провел павлиньим пером чуть ниже пупка. В животе поселилось ощущение радостного предвкушения чего-то невыразимого, и от этого хотелось ерзать на месте и улыбаться. Лыбиться как дебил, если совсем уж честно.

Что ж, ему не привыкать


End file.
